Let Me Love You
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi! Gohan-Trunks, Goten-Trunks. Gohan wants to love Trunks, but Goten already has him. What can he do to make him see that Goten doesn't deserve him like he does? COMPLETE


**_"Let Me Love You"_**

_By: freewater_

**Songfic, _Mario's_ song, Let Me Love You**

**Rating:** Pg 13

**Warnings:** Male/Male relationships in this story, if you do not agree with that then don't read it and complain to me about it later like a pansy

**Archive:** Sure, just make sure you let me know first

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Notes:** This story will be told in Gohan's POV, and also, for some obvious reasons a few words to the song have been changed to suit the story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Baby I just don't get it **_

_**Do you enjoy being hurt? **_

_**I know you smelled the perfume, **_

_**the make-up on his shirt**_

Your beautiful when you smile. Do you even know that? I love seeing your smile. The way your pink lips curving upwards until they touch your sparkling eyes will never cease to captivate me, and I would do anything to see you smile. Even if it means giving you up to another.

Lately though, you never smile, and that hurts almost as much as being without you.

I know how much you love Goten, and that's why I've never voiced my feelings to you. Rather, I let my emotions out by writing endless love letters that I'll stamp and seal, but never send out.

Now, with the way things have been going, I feel my resolve slowly crumbling away into nothingness, and I'm only a hair away from taking you into my arms in an attempt to kiss you and make it all better.

_**You don't believe his stories**_

_**You know that they're all lies**_

_**Bad as you are, you stick around **_

_**and I just don't know why**_

It's no secret what Goten's been doing to you behind your back. He barely makes an attempt to hide it anymore. I know you can see the telltale signs, you've told me about them and voiced your concerns enough times over the phone during the early hours of the morning when he never came home.

Goten being your only friend and lover, gives very few other people for you to actually talk to about this sort of thing, and I can't help but feel honored that you picked me to come to with your problems.

At first I tried to comfort you in the best way that I could. Saying that perhaps you had been mistaken, or that Goten had only been caught up in something that he could not control, had trouble committing, or maybe it was even a phase he was going through.

I hated myself for sticking up for him, but he's my brother, and there's no way for me to comfort you and keep the peace within my family if I just started badmouthing him to you and insist that you leave him for me.

That was early on in his little cheating game, and now we both know better. He's not going to stop, and he's not going to admit to it either.

Phases don't last five years.

_**If I was ya man (baby you)**_

_**Never worry bout (what I do)**_

_**I'd be coming home (back to you)**_

_**Every night, doin' you right **_

I know you know that he won't stop, and that's what confuses me. Why do you stay with him? After all the things he did to you and all the sacrifices you made, honestly, what's the point?

Perhaps it's one of those "We were together for our whole lives, and we'll stay together for the rest of our lives." sort of thing. That's the only thing I can think of. You grew up together, so I guess it makes sense for you to be so loyal, but why can't he return that loyalty?

I've seen your gorgeous face full of tears before on the subject. Crying your eyes out throughout the night because you were afraid that perhaps this time, he would not be coming back to you. That's where I usually came in. Normally spending the night at your place, gently rocking you in my arms until your tears subsided and you fell asleep.

I'd put you to bed, and then wait in the livingroom for the rest of the night until Goten finally did come back.

Sometimes I confronted him, and sometimes I would only glare. He would either offer me some pitiful excuse or another about setting himself straight and about how much he really did love you, or he would simply turn his face away from me in shame, knowing that I knew what he was up to by the scent he gave off, and then knowing that Trunks knew as well.

All the sorry's in the world would never make up for the fact that he knew perfectly well the pain he was causing you, and never did a damned thing about it.

_**You're the type of man (deserves good thangs)**_

_**Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)**_

_**Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) **_

I don't see how he can justify himself with anything after all the pain he put you through. If he weren't my own little brother, I'd hate him more than I would hate Cell and Frieza combined.

You've done nothing but try to make him happy, yet he claims to be miserable. Though, I don't see how he can be. _You're_ the one who's made all the sacrifices.

You practically domesticated yourself just so that he wouldn't feel insecure about himself and his place in the relationship, working at home nearly full-time and becoming almost completely submissive to him.

What did he ever do aside from cause you pain?

He doesn't deserve you. I wish you could just see that. If you were to be with me then I would never do the things he's done to you. Not ever.

_**You should let me love you **_

_**Let me be the one to, give you everything you want and need**_

_**Baby good love and protection **_

_**Make me your selection **_

_**Show you the way love's supposed to be **_

_**Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you **_

Some nights when Goten wouldn't come home and I was spending time with you, making sure you were alright by yourself and keeping you company until you either fell asleep or Goten came back, I would fantasize about how I was the one living in that house with you. That us just sitting together and watching a movie to pass the time meant much more than that.

A lot more.

Sometimes I would have my arm around your shoulder, and you would be innocently leaning into the touch. Enjoying the feel of another person whom had yet to betray you, and the soothing silence that came with it.

Just that small touch was the most I could ever get out of you without letting you in on how I felt. It was torture and it was bliss, and I loved it.

Sometimes when you fell asleep, I'd run my hands through your silky soft hair, unable to suppress a small chuckle at how any woman would kill to have it. Then I would softly let the back of my hand graze over the soft skin of your cheek, holding back the extreme urge to kiss it and just lavish your whole body with the attention it practically begged for.

You can look so sexy without even trying to, do you even know that?

_**Your true beauty's description: looks so good that it hurts **_

_**You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame **_

_**Don't even know what you're worth **_

_**Everywhere you go they stop and stare **_

_**Cause you're bad and it shows **_

_**From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know **_

I asked you one time, why you stayed with Goten despite his unfaithfulness to you, and the answer I received was just so honest and open that I was nearly choked up over it.

You were so loyal to him, that much was certain. You honestly believed that he loved you wholeheartedly, no matter how many others he'd be with before coming home to you and your bed. A childhood friendship combined with the firm bond you had towards him would not allow you to leave him, even during the times when you desperately wished you could.

It wasn't so bad then. The answer nearly crushed me, but at the same time it gave me a bit of hope. Because you had said that there were times when you wished you could just get up and leave him for all the horrible things he's done to you.

Even wished for someone else to come along and take you away from it all.

You were looking in my eyes when you said that. Staring intently at me over your shoulder as you hurriedly tried to prepare something suitable for your almost husband to eat when he came home.

Because if he was satisfied and happy, then there was less of a chance that he would be going out that night.

Could it be that you were referring to... me? Do I dare even hope for something like that?

_**If I was ya man (baby you)**_

_**Never worry bout (what I do)**_

_**I'd be coming home (back to you)**_

_**Every night doin' you right **_

_**You're the type of man (deserves good thangs)**_

_**Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)**_

_**Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) **_

When Goten did come home, an hour and a half late, hair ruffled up a bit with small smudges of lipstick on his collar, he acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary as you greeted him with a kiss and a warm smile. Pretending not to notice what he'd left out for you to see.

Ignorance is bliss after all

He then saw that I was standing there in the doorway to the kitchen, a small scowl on my face with the hormones I could smell on him. Goten simply greeted me as if I didn't look like I wanted to rip his head off.

Figuring that it was nearing my time to go, I made to excuse myself, but you both insisted that I stay for dinner, and so I did.

After showering off the smell of his coworker and latest whore, Goten came downstairs smelling clean and looking refreshed, taking a seat next to me at the table.

"What's for supper baby?" He asked.

"Lasagna." You said, opening up the oven and proudly pulling out the dish you made nearly from scratch.

You became quite the cook after domesticating yourself.

Goten sighed. "Again? Didn't we have that yesterday?" He asked, sounding almost annoyed over the matter.

"A week ago." You replied softly. Looking down at your work a little sadly, and I could tell that you regretted making it, because now that Goten wasn't one hundred percent happy, he would be leaving you that night.

Shrugging indifferently, Goten simply took what was served to him and picked at it in a bored manner.

I nearly melted the fork in my hand, that was how angered with him I was. If we were still living at home, and one of us were to even utter those words, mom would have given us a sharp slap in the face for being so disrespectful of all the hard work she'd done for us, so where the nerve he had came from was a bit of a mystery to me.

Hn, if you were with me, I would never insult hours of your hard work like that, even if we'd had it for weeks on end.

_**You should let me love you **_

_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**_

_**Ooh Baby good love and protection **_

_**Make me your selection **_

_**Show you the way love's supposed to be **_

_**Baby you should let me.... **_

Just as expected, Goten went out that night, leaving you home to clean up the mess that the dinner had left. I didn't want to leave you by yourself, so I stayed to help. The both of us wordlessly cleaning the place up, knowing what Goten was going off to do but not voicing ourselves as we worked.

"Thank you, Gohan." You said shyly when we finished.

I couldn't help but smile at you. "Hey, it's no problem at all. I'm just glad I could help." I said sincerely.

"Would you like to stay?" You asked quickly, sounding almost fearful that I would leave. "I just bought a few movies the other day, but Goten and I haven't gotten around to watching them yet." You explained, a hopeful look in your eyes.

I guessed that you just didn't want to spend all night alone again, so I was more than happy to stay. It was really fun actually, turning the lights out, a giant bowl of salted and buttered popcorn to share between us as we watched several action flics and comedies.

Goten didn't know what he was missing.

Several hours later, when I went to reach my hand into the popcorn bowl to grab another handful of the salted stuff, my hand brushed against yours. We both pulled our hands away as if we'd just been stung, looking at each other in slight shock even thought we'd done nothing wrong.

We just stared at each other for a few minutes, and I had no idea what you were thinking until you bit your bottom lip and suddenly kissed me.

_**You deserve better boy (you know you deserve better) **_

_**We should be together girl (baby)**_

_**With me and you it's whatever boy, hey!**_

_**So can we make this thing ours?**_

We didn't end up doing anything that night. You told me that you wanted to, but after years of being so loyal to one man you just couldn't do it.

I didn't mind. You still wanted to be with me, and that was enough. That night, instead of making love, we shared a few innocent kisses and discussed how we were going to tell Goten when he returned home.

He didn't need to be told.

We fell asleep on the couch together, in each other's arms, and when he walked in the house and found us like that, he wasn't too pleased at all.

There was about an hour and a half of him yelling and screaming at us. About how he knew you couldn't be trusted, and how he should have seen it coming that it would be with me that you would be unfaithful with. What with how often I came over and such.

It was then that I got particularly defensive, pointing out the years of torment and anguish he'd caused you with his own cheating, and demanding that he stop his worthless little rant.

I nearly lost it altogether when he sneered at you and said he had a good reason to be going out if you were the one constantly cheating on him with me at home. The fists would have flown if not for your interference, and I suppose that in the long run I'm grateful for that. Because I'd never really want to hurt my own little brother.

_**You should let me love you **_

_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**_

_**Baby good love and protection **_

_**Make me your selection **_

_**Show you the way love's supposed to be **_

You were upset when he left, and I just couldn't blame you for it. He was your only friend throughout your entire life, and now he was just a stranger. I don't think we'll ever know his reasons for going behind your back like he did, but now that he's out of your life, you can at least start to move on.

With me.

Since we've gotten together, we've had our ups and out downs, but we're strong together. Knowing that the other will be coming home every night keeps us strong.

I see you smiling again too. A lot more often then you did when you were with Goten, and that's something I genuinely love to see you do.

It was hard when you and Goten broke it off, but it was so good for you, and you can see that now. Now that you no longer need to tiptoe around your own house in fear of upsetting your partner, or domesticate yourself just to make me happy.

I'm happy that your happy, and I'll never stop thanking Kami that you've given me this chance to be with you. Because now, I'll be the one to love you, and I'll be a lot better at it then Goten ever was.

_**Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you... **_

OWARI

That is the best song in the world, for those of you who never heard of it then I highly suggest going out and buying it! It's so worth it :-)

Review please!


End file.
